


I just came to say good bye

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Back from Prison, Crying, Goodbyes, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Sad, Sad Ian Gallagher, mickey never broke out of prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Mickey gets out of prison after trying to kill Sammi 8 years ago. He has no illusions about Ian and him, he knows, Ian moved on and has a new boyfriend. Mickey just comes to say good bye to him.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich/Trevor
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	I just came to say good bye

Mickey sighed deeply and checked the name tag on the door again.

_Gallagher_

He stood in front of the door for a few minutes now. The apartment complex was in the south side, affordable apartments, just one or two stations away from the original Gallagher house.

He took another deep breath and knocked on the door.

He bit his lip, waiting, until someone opened.   
He didn't look him in the face but he could say that it wasn't Ian immediately.

"Who are you?" Mickey asked when he looked the guy in the face. He had curly brown hair.

"Shouldn't I ask you that?"   
Mickey rolled his eyes "Is Ian there?"

"Babe?" The guy called into the room and Mickeys heart stung a bit, "Someone's at the door for you!"   
"What? Who?" Mickey heard his ex boyfriends voice and swallowed.

The redhead finally came into sight. He stopped in his tracks when he saw him.

"Mickey?" He asked confused.   
He quickly walked over to the door and his new boyfriend took a step back.   
"What are you doing here? Since when are you out?"

Mickey used to be in prison the last eight years.   
"Today. I just want to say a few things then I'm gone again, don't worry."

Ian looked back at his boyfriend and bit his bottom lip.   
"Okay, sure... would you like to come in?"   
"No, no it's fine. Could we talk alone though?"

"Me and Ian don't have secrets from each other." The guy said and crossed his arms.   
"Trev, could you please wait in the bedroom?"   
"But-"   
"Please, Trevor."

Mickey looked away, he didn't want to cause any trouble between the couple.   
Trevor eventually left the room.

"Come in, please, Mick." Ian took a step back so Mickey could step into the living room.

Mickey sighed and followed him into the room.   
"You want to sit?"   
"No."   
"A drink?"   
"No, Ian, I don't plan on staying for more than five minutes. I just want to say something."

Ian bit his bottom lip.   
"How did you find me?"   
"I asked your siblings. I was at the house first. Was kind of embarrassing. Liam got big."   
"Yeah..."  
"Yeah..."

"So... that guy..."   
"He's my boyfriend, Trevor."   
Mickey nodded "Seems nice."  
"He is..."

Mickey nodded. He suddenly didn't know what to say anymore. He didn't expect to see Ian with this complete, new life.

"Are you happy?" He asked eventually.   
Ian hesitated.   
"Yeah."   
"Good... that's all I ever wanted."

"Are you mad? Did you come here to get me back?"   
Mickey let out a sad laugh "No, god... no. I didn't expect you to wait for me for eight years. I'm not stupid. I knew you wouldn't wait... not years... not even months, I mean, we broke up before I went in so..." He shrugged "Mandy told me about your firefighter. Guess that's not him?"

Ian shook his head. A sudden sadness took over him when he heard Mickey talk.   
"Anyways" he sighed "I didn't come here to cause you any trouble or sabotage your new life and relationship. Really not, I'm... I'm over it. You moved on and so did I, no need for any more trouble."

"You're over me?"  
"I had to get over you, eventually, didn't I? I had to accept that you moved on and live a happy life, so I did. And I'm happy for you. That's not the reason I'm here."

"Why are you here then?"   
"I came to say Good bye. And check if you're alright. I just feel like I had to at least say good bye before I leave. For the sake of what we once had."

"You're leaving?"   
Mickey nodded.   
"Where are you going?"   
"To Mandy. For now. And then Where ever I can make a living and settle down. I'm leaving the city and the state as soon as I can. Unfortunately I have to wait leaving the state until my probation is over. But I'm not staying in Chicago and I'm not staying in the south side."

"Why not? This is your home..."   
Mickey shrugged "There is nothing for me here."   
"So this is it? You're saying good bye and just... turn around and leave?"

"I wanted to thank you, too."   
Ian gave him a puzzled look. If he remembered correctly he had done nothing but hurting Mickey for years. What would he thank him for?  
"For what?"

Mickey shrugged.   
"Loving me? For a certain amount of time at least. For making me brave enough to come out and be proud of being who I am. I would've never been able to do it without you. You made me feel like I wasn't a complete loser. That someone could want me and love me and want to be with me. Even though it didn't work out and even though you broke my heart, I'm not gonna deny that, I thank you for making me who I am. For being there for me when I needed you. And I'm sorry for not being enough. But I thank you."

Ian just stared at him. He could only stare at the man pouring his heart out to him. He couldn't say anything because he was afraid he would start crying if he tried to say something, or he would disagree with him, remind him on how much he fucked up and tell him that he was enough.   
But maybe he shouldn't say that. Maybe this wasn't the moment for big speeches and love declarations- not from Ian's side.

"Well, that's all I guess. Good Bye Ian." He turned around and put his hand on the door knob.

"Don't"

Mickey stopped and it needed all his willpower, but he swallowed and didn't answer and didn't turn around.

"Mick" he sounded desperate and he sounded like he was about to cry. He heard Ian coming up to him, until he stood right behind him.

Mickey turned around, he knew he shouldn't, he should just go.

"I need to go." He hated himself for his voice breaking "I need to leave this place. But I'll keep my memories about you for ever. You were the love of my life. But we both moved on, you from me and I from those silly, girly fantasies. I'm not what you need anymore. You need that guy in your bedroom waiting for you. And I need to go."

Ian looked down and took a shaky breath and Mickeys heart hurt when he saw a tear falling from his face.   
"It's been eight years. You lived your life while I was gone, I'm not leaving again, I just keep being gone. Stop crying, please. I didn't come here to make you sad. I really didn't. Maybe I shouldn't have come..."

"I can't just let you leave"   
"You can. It shouldn't matter anymore now. Not anymore. Forget about me. Just be happy with your boyfriend and your family and your job. And I'm leaving and it's gonna be like I've never been here to mess you up."

Ian shook his head he put his hands on Mickeys shoulders, despretly touching him.   
"Can I at least kiss you? Just once before you leave?"

Mickey swallowed hard and looked at Ian's lips. The only lips Mickey had ever wanted to kiss, the only ones he had ever let him kiss.

"No... I don't think we should do that."   
"Please..." Ian sobbed.  
Mickey shook his head and took Ian's hands away from his shoulders.

"I need to go. Got an appointment at the tattoo parlour." He mumbled.   
"Tattoo parlour?"   
"Yeah... I, uh,... get your name covered. Like in those TV shows."

Ian looked him into the eyes, a sudden sad realisation hitting him hard.   
"You cover up my name? You really are over me, are you?"   
Mickey shrugged.

"I have to be." He brought a gentle hand up to his cheek and Ian hoped he would touch him, just touch him gently, caress his cheek, but he didn't, he let his hand sink again   
"Good Bye Ian"

And Ian couldn't bring himself to answer while Mickey quickly opened the door and left.   
The shattering sound of the door closing made Ian squeeze his eyes shut and cry even more.

Trevor stood in the doorway to the bedroom, looking at him.


End file.
